True love or chaos
by edibles
Summary: Percabeth love story. ups and downs. regular kids not demi-gods. starting from high school to death bed. Read or not. I suck at summarys but wth.
1. Pilot

Rated T

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Annabeth POV

Uuugh! Why did my dad have to get a job in New York! I so wish I could just stay in Philadelphia and stay with Luke and Hazel. Now I have to endure the pain of being the new kid, AGAIN! Unbelievable!

Well, at least our house and the school building are nice. *walks into the school building*

*bump!* "Whoops, shit, sorry I wasn't looking at where I was walking. OMG!" He's totally hawt. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea.

Sorry it's so short but I'm just experimenting. Please review!


	2. Love or friends

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I bumped into you. Wait, I don't remember seeing you around, are you new?" Percy asked.

"Ohhh, Umm, and yeah I just moved here last week from Philly. My name is Annabeth."

"Well, nice to see a new face around here, Annabeth. Name's Percy. See you around." said Percy.

"Bye and I guess I'll see you around too" Annabeth said dreamily.

Time Skip to first period

Annabeth POV

Oh no, I'm so freaking late for class I hope the teacher is nice. * walks in the room*

"Why hello there, you must be Annabeth, I'm Mr. Chiron. Please, take a seat."

Well, I guess I don't have to worry about the teacher being mean. Yes, the only seat left is next to Percy. I think while I smoothly slide into the seat.

"Hello again, Miss. Tardy." Percy whispered as Mr. Chiron was flapping his gums over what the Spartans did for survival. "Excuse me? A girl is never late everyone else is simply early." I retorted. "Isn't that from Princess Diaries?" Percy questioned.

"Yes but how do you know?" I asked. "I have a little sister that loves the movies. Now how do you know about the quote? Percy demanded. "I have a sister, too you know." I replied.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson! Do you need to take your little love corner outside or to detention?! Mr. Chiron scolded.

Damn, Mr. Chiron really knows how to make a girl as red as a tomato.

Time skip to Lunch

Annabeth POV

*sighs* New girl equals nowhere to sit at lunch. Time to eat lunch in the bathroom.

"Wait, Annabeth, come sit with us!" I hear someone say. *turns around*

Yes, it's Percy. I walk over to his jock filled table and hear someone scream "Mr. Sea just got a girlfriend! Whooooo!" "Who's Mr. Sea?" I ask as I sit down beside him. "Oh, umm" Percy says as he blushes red. "Mr. Sea is me." I turn red and then look at my lunch. "He's Mr. Sea alright, all he does is swim" A blonde headed boy says loudly. "Who's the lucky lady, Percy?" "Annabeth, Jason. Jason, Annabeth." Percy introduces. "Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm guessing your Percy's friend. I ask. "Of course, I'm his best bud an..." Jason said before he was interrupted. "Excuse me, I heard you saying that your Percy best bud. I think you're mistaken. I'm his best bud." A girl with electric blue eyes said smoothly. "Groan. Hey, Thalia" Jason said miserably. "I see that you brought Annabeth. How nice of you Percy. I'm Thalia." She said. "How do you know me?" I ask. "Oh, Percy told me about you. He said you were hot, charming and totally smart." Thalia told me. "Oh, Well I think I'm done with lunch. I'm going to the pool. Percy nervously told us.

Thank you for reviewing!

Please review more.


	3. Perfect then an explosion of chaos

I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.

Annabeth POV

I followed Percy to the pool as I threw away my lunch.

I observed how he walked as I pursued him at a distance.

Percy had a slight limp in his stride whenever he tried to take a large step, which was often.

_I wonder if he really thinks I'm smart and hot?_

I already knew the answer, his friend was obviously trying to trick me and make me do something stupid like ask Percy out.

_But, then, why would Percy run away, blushing if it weren't true? _

I realized that I had already reached the pool and that Percy had noticed me there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Percy POV

"Uuuhh, I'm just wanted to, uuhh, experiment with the school clubs and sports, so, ermm, I wanted to give swimming a go." Annabeth replied.

"Well, um, ok, Did you bring a swimming suit?" I asked.

"Oops, no, I wanted to see you swim so I can see if I like it."

"Uh, Thats fine I guess." I said awkwardly.

_Smooth._

I went into the boys locker room to change and I immediately regretted it.

"Hey, hot stuff." said Rachel.

"What the fuck, Rachel? Get out! I broke up with you two months ago! Get the fuck out the boys room!" I said heatedly.

"Fine, But I know you're still not over me!" Rachel said. "Call me later, kay, love ya."

Little did I know that there were these 2 fucking twerps hanging on to our every word outside of the locker room.

Annabeth POV

Boy, did Percy look AMAZING in his swim trunks!

He has fucking 6 packs! I can't believe it! He probably already has a gf though...

After the mini swim lesson, we walked to period 5 together. We had the same exact periods except period 7!

Period 5 was Science and boy, did we hate it. The teacher was a bitch, everyone was so fucking loud and why would you assign 12 assignments on the first day of school!

But I remained sane because Percy was there and it was like heaven with him.

Even if I met him just today I felt like we were meant to be together. It was amazingly perfect and I cant believe something could actually tear us apart.

It took us a while to notice this but the whole class became really whisperee.

Everyone was staring at us except the teacher who was reading her people magazine while chewing on some bubble gum.

We look at everyone really weirdly and we went back to our conversaion.

After about 5 minutes, this really pretty girl named Drew came over and said she needed to talk to me really bad.

"Look, sorry to break it to you, but Percy is a damn player." she said.

*Laughs* "That's funny. Now tell me why you really came here. I hate lies."

"I am not joking, bitch! Your better off without him, girlfriend." Drew said seriously.

"Wait, what?"

Thanks for reading! Review and be awesome!


	4. In like a lion, out like a lamb

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

Annabeth POV

"Wait,What?"

"You're finally listening to me right? I'm not joking, so you better get out of love villa and start to look at the real world." Drew said haughtily."Percys a fucking PLAYER!"

"Whatever." I replied but I choked down my tears and ran to the bathroom.

"This cannot be happening! This is my first day and look at me! I'm already labeled a clueless! I wish I never left Philadelphia! Why am I so god damn stupid?!" I sobbed.

"I need revenge. I'm gonna make Percy's life a living hell. He deserves it. Fuck him. He is such a douchebag."I said evily.

When I entered the room I looked over and saw a guy called Leo talking to Percy.

I thought of the best idea and walked over to Percy and acted normal.

_You'll never know what hit you,Percy. You'll never know._

Percy POV

_I don't know what happened with Annabeth but she seems okay so I'm just gonna let it go._

_But I can't help but get the feeling that somethings wrong._

_First of all, when Annabeth walked in she had a somewhat evil grin on her face._

_Then, shes acting all sweet and nice to me._

_Last of all, shes looks at Leo a lot more now._

_Does she like him? _

_I hope not._

_Because well... I lo-_

"Earth to Percy. Dude, It ain't dreamland over here."said Leo.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."I said tiredly.

"Well, school ended and guess what, bro! Annabeth asked me if I wanted to go study later. I am so fucking turned on right now. I can't believe that Annabeth asked me out. I thought she was gonna ask you." Leo excitedly said.

"WHAT! I, mean, that's cool man. That's cool."I said very confused.

_Why the fuck would she ask him out!? _

_I thought she liked me. I think there's something going_ on here. _I mean, why would a smoking girl like that, ask out a turd like Leo?_

"Leo, I gotta go man. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. I'll let you know how the "studying" went."Leo said while he winked.

I walked out of the room without saying anything back to him.

Annabeth POV

_I am feeling great and such a fucking genius right now. I can't wait to see the look on Percy's face when he finds out._

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

_Damn, Leo knocks really loudly. _

_I wonder how eager he is to study._

I double check my appearance to make sure I look sexy but not like a full on slut.

My push up bra is really showing off my C cup size boobs and I am wearing the perfect amount of makeup.

My shirt is white and you can slightly see through it and my black slightly baggy jeans compliment my figure.

I smile and my whitened teeth really contribute to my face.

_I am ready to go._

I walk to the door and confidently open the door and I see Leo, wait no, PERCY standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking player?!" I ask pissed yet somehow excited.

"Did you just call me a player? What are you talking about. I would never do that to you! I lo- NEVER MIND." Percy says, his face turning bright pink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! It should be me asking the questions here! Why are you denying your sins? Everyone knows that you are the number one player at school now." I scream confused.

"Oh shit, I think I know what you're talking about." He says looking devastated.

"Well then, please explain! Don't just leave me standing here." I say suspicious.

"Okay so, Right before the swimming lesson. This fucking slut named Rachel started talking to me calling me stupid names like "Hot Stuff" and I told her to get out but I felt like that there were these people listening to our conversation. So I think that, thats why this stupid rumor came up." He said looking tired.

"I hope you're telling the truth because I don't want the rumor to be true because well, when I'm around you, I feel like you really care about me and that you love me and to tell you the truth... I love you." I say truthfully feeling my face burn.

"Really?"Percy asks"Because well... I love you, too."

We both stare at each other for a while, smiling and then later I ask him if he wants a tour of my house.

Thank you so much!

Please review so I can make my story better but please no dick comments. Nobody likes those.

Favorite this story and live long ans prosper.


	5. It's time to get serious

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

**Percy POV**

After Annabeth invited me inside I felt so relived.

Fortunately, the stupid rumor did not drag out and take forever to dissolve.

NO, we did not have sex. Not yet anyway.

We hardly even touched each other in fact.

But it still felt amazing when I was with her.

She made me feel like the number one thing on earth and that nothing could change that.

I love her.

She is the only thing that matters in my life.

A hour with her is better than a lifetime with my mother and father.

Anyway, after the tour of her house(which is really nice and big) I invited her to my house on Saturday.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh my GOD. I am in love with Percy Jackson.

He makes me feel like I actually matter in the world.

Nobody but him cares about me.

I love him.

He is my number one and I only met him YESTERDAY!

I will do anything for him.

**Percy POV**

_*_Yawn*

_Hmm, what happened yesterday._

_Okay, it was the first day of school._

_I got in trouble, saw Rachel(ugh) and there was a rumor._

_I'm missing something... ANNABETH!_

"I gotta go to school right now!"

I open my walk-in closet and grab a Pacsun t-shirt and come jeans.

I put them on in 15 seconds and go into my bathroom and styled my hair.

_But my hair is never gonna stay put, is it?_

"Whatever"I say.

I put on deodorant and brush my teeth until it gleams.

I observe myself in the mirror and I am satisfied.

_Hope this is good enough for Annabeth._

I grab my Jansport bag and run out of my room.

I go to my kitchen and sit on one of the chairs near the island.

I see my mom talking on the phone.

Shes in charge of some really famous publishing company near our house.

"Listen, Gabe, I need you to send me the contract to expand our business. This is the last time I'm asking you this or else you're fired, alright?!"says my mom(Sally) angrily.

"Hi mom."I say not expecting an answer.

"Oh, hi honey! I bought some yogurt for ya, so eat up. I'm really busy right now so I have to go on a business trip to New York to see if I can put a company there, okay. Don't worry, your dad will be home, I think."She says nervously while putting a fake smile on her face.

"Yah, whatever"I say while grabbing the yogurt and jogging out the door and into my new car(Tesla).

I turn on the engine and drive a little over speed limit to my school.

**Annabeth POV**

I dressed up in my best attire today.

I wore a baby doll white top with some black high waist shorts along with some jewelry.

I put on some light orange lip stick and a single layer of white eye shadow on my eyelids and blush on my cheekbones.

My silver pumps compliment my newly shaved legs and my professionally painted nails look great on my hands.

I feel confident while walking to my locker then I realize that no one knows about the so called rumor.

I see Rachel and her posse standing near my locker looking at me evilly, whispering.

This confuses me but then I catch on a few words they are saying.

"I can't believe Percy chose HER." "Shes such a slut. Look at what shes wearing today, GRODY!"

This offends me a little bit but I pretend I don't hear them and keep my head high.

Then, I see Percy walking through the door looking gorgeous.

_Did he dress up for ME?!_

He looks around for a second then spots me, then smiles intensely, lighting up the entire hallway.

Percy walks toward me and says"Damn, you're looking hot today."

"You too, Seaweed Brain." I say giggling stupidly.

"Are we calling each other stupid nicknames now?"He says smirking."Alright, yours is Wise girl."

"Don't call me THAT!" I say smiling.

"Hey, Annabeth. I have to ask you something. Says Percy looking serious."Do you um wanna go on a date or something?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that... HELL YES!"


	6. Conflicts, thats life

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Percy Pov**

_I can't wait to see the look on Annabeth's face when I take her on a date! I'm so excited!_

I smile from ear to ear as I turn on the car engine. I agreed to pick her up at 7 so I'm going home just to clean up and get money for dinner.

When I finally reach my house, I run to my room, and see my sister crying while looking at photos at our dad.

"Are you okay, Adriana?" I ask very concerned.

"Oh Percy, I have to tell you something." she says between sobs. "Dad died."

She starts crying even more now and gets up and hugs me tightly.

"What, dad died?! That can't be! When we last saw him, he was alright!"

"Mom said he got lost at sea. Shes in her room right now." Adriana says hoarsely.

"Adriana, I'm gonna go see mom, ok? I'll see you really soon."

*walks slowly to Mom's room.*

"Mom?" I say while creaking the door open slowly.

"Hmm, is that you,Percy?"

"Yah, can I come in?" I ask.

"Yes, honey."

I walk into the room and run into my mothers arms and hug her tightly.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Honey, how could I possibly be okay?"

**Annabeth POV**

_Percy's taking forever to get here? I wonder if something is wrong? I'm gonna go to his house._

I drive to Percy's house in less than five minutes. When I get there I enjoy the scenery and adore the design of the house.

I knock on the front door, awaiting a hot, macho man to answer.

Instead a get a frail, pretty girl with thick,black hair, big sea green eyes, and a small pointed nose.

"Yes, may I help you?" says the girl who is probably Percy's sister.

"Um, yes, I'm here to see Percy. Is he here right now?"

"Percy is unavailable right now due to family problems. Please come back later."

"But... I'm his girlfriend!"

"You have no idea how many times I've gotten that before."

Then she slams the door in my face.

"Huff! I'm just gonna call Percy then, if his bratty sister won't let me in!"

I dial his phone number and wait.

"Please leave your message for _Percy Jackson_. Thank you."

_Arrrgghhh! Is he avoiding me! He better have a good reason for this!_

"PERCY JACKSON! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN THERE OR NOT, BUT LISTEN TO THIS! IF YOU'RE IGNORING , FOR NO GOOD REASON, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"IT ALREADY IS!" Percy yells from a window.

"Can you tell me whats wrong? I love you! I want to help!" I say.

"What's the point, you'll won't understand!"

"Please let me help you!"

"Fine! Adriana, let Annabeth in."

The door opens and I jump in.

"Percy's upstairs." Adriana says with a sad look on her face.

I run upstairs and see Percy crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My father is dead."

"Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry. I understand." I say.

"Is you're father dead?"

"No, but-"

"Then how could you possibly understand?" He cuts off angrily.

"Because my mother died when I was five." I reply sadly.

"oh, I'm sorry."

"no, its alright. I understand."

"How did you get through it, you your mom's death?" He asks, curious.

"Well, I did things to keep my company. Like I took care of my dad and did all the chores and stuff."

"Oh, well I don't think I could do that."

we both chuckle, but we both don't actually fell like laughing.

"Did your dad remarry?"

"No, but he did have sex with this lady a couple a times. I hated her soo much."

"oh, my mom might do that then."

"Do you still feel like going on a date?" Percy asks.

"No, I'd rather stay here with you."

And thats what I did all night.

Thanks for reading. Review and favorite! 3


	7. Heeheehee

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Annabeth POV**

Death, not a easy thing, really. But seeing someone else die is aggravating. I felt that pain before, and I never want to experience it ever again. I will be here for Percy until the end and when our bodies separate our souls never will. I love Percy and I will care for him forever.

I stayed at his house for about 48 hours. We cried, we laughed, and we even kissed. It was a bit awkward at first but I got used to it. I even became friendly acquaintances with Adriana, we was a bit protective at first but she let down her walls a little by little. I only left his house to get some food and a change of clothes for the next night.

I scrambled to get my keys so I could get into my house as silently as possible but even I, could not avoid my dad's girlfriend.

"Annabeth, where have you been? I need someone to watch your brothers."

"I've been staying at a uhhh person's house for a while." I replied.

"Who is this "person"?" she asked sharply.

"A somebody." I say as I run to my room.

I grab by clothes and run out, listening to my parents talk.

"I hope Annabeth knows that I love her. Even if I will never replace her mother."

I ran across the hall and out the door to get to Percy.

As I drive, I think about my mother and father and how they used to love each other. They made pancakes together every Saturday morning, and never forgot each other's birthdays or anniversary. They were in love and that is how I want to be with Percy. In love. Truly.

SKKKRRRREEEEECCCHHHHHHHH *CRASH*

**Percy POV**

I rush to the emergency room with only my negative thoughts with me.

_Is she alright? What if she's hurt? What if she's dead? What will I do?_

My heart is racing as I run into the room where they held Annabeth.

As they slide the curtain down, I see Annabeth, on the bed...

sitting down and looking at her broken wrist. **(Lol, sorry for suspense)**

"It hurts" she says, smiling.

"I'm sure it does." I say, in a fake seriousness.

After about 5 minutes, a guy with dark hair rushes in with a worried look on his face.

"Annabeth, are you alright?! I came here as soon as possible. Oh, I've been so worried! I almost got into a car crash myself!" says the man, looking exhausted but relieved.

"Oh, hi dad, I'm alright, uh, thanks." Annabeth replies awkwardly. "Oh, um, Percy, my dad, my dad, Percy". she says gesturing towards us as she introduces us to each other.

"Why, um, hello there, Percy, I'm Frederick Chase, or as known as Annabeth's father."

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, um, Annabeth's, erm, boyfriend?" I say kind of asking Annabeth if we are bf and gf.

"Yes, BOYFRIEND." Annabeth confirms.

"Annabeth, are you sure about this?" Frederick asks, unsure."You know what happened last time."

"Dad, I learn from my mistakes" she says.

And with that Annabeth took my hand and we got in my car and drove to my house.

**Annabeth POV**

I wish that my father never knew about Luke and I. He always makes a huge deal out of it. I know that Luke basically broke my heart and left it there to die but I've learned from that. I learned that there is a huge difference between love and sheer admiration. I thought that I had loved Luke but I really just had a admiration for him. But Percy and I are something different, something called unconditional love.

When we had reached Percy's house, I noticed Adriana and someone with dark colored hair by the porch looking worried.

"Oh, Hi mom. This is Annabeth." says Percy, introducing me to his mother.

"Why, um, hello there Annabeth. I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother." says Sally.

"Oh, hi." I say, my face turning red from all the awkward silences.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Are you okay? What happened to your wrist? Are you alright? Do you need ice? I'll get you some from the kitchen." says Adriana rambling on about my health.

"No, its okay, Adriana, but thank you." I say, sincerely, admiring her real concern for me.

I clutch onto Percy, with my good hand of course, and walk up the stairs with him, into his bedroom.

**Percy POV**

"So, uh, are we official now?"

"I don't know, do you want to be?" asks Annabeth.

"YES! I mean, yes, sure, great." I reply, not making eye contact from sheer embarrassment.

"Well then, I guess we are." says Annabeth, smiling.

Then, I move in closer and kiss her, on the lips.

**Hope you like this! Review please!**


	8. 1 year later

I do not own the Percy Jackson series. **Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in literally a year. I'll try to make this one a lot longer but idk. 3**

**Percy POV**

1 year later...

After everything that's happened the past few days, Annabeth and I finally got back to our regular schedules.

The first few months, she caught me crying in my bedroom over my dad, but later it got better. But I know that I will never get over this. It's impossible to. So I have to comfort myself with the fact that my father is in a better place now, and that I have people like Annabeth to help me through these rough times. My mom, on the other hand, isn't doing as well. She's not totally breaking apart, per say, but you can see the sadness in her eyes. It's consuming her. My father was her true love and when you lose something like that, well, you lose yourself. Adriana, as far as I can tell, is fine. I guess that being young and ignorant is one part of being able to be happy.

Wise Girl and I are seniors now. We've just started a new year. I finally got to reunite with my old, middle school friend, Grover and boy have times changed. He's such a hippy, but of course, I still love the man. Rachel still a gossiping whore. Jason went on this foreign exchange trip in France and met this girl named Piper, and they seem pretty happy together. I'm 99% sure that Jason's friend, Reyna (a bad ass bitch, that will beat your ass if you cross her), is pretty pissed about that. Not that Jason notices, he's pretty clueless. Thalia seems disgusted by men, so I'm pretty sure that she's either a lesbian or an asexual/aromatic. Other than that, everything's been pretty chill.

**Annabeth POV**

I walk into school with sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt with my summer camps name on it (Camp Half-Blood).

As I am walking to the swimming pool to meet Percy, I look around the school's hallway, observing the people.

I first notice Rachel. I mean how could I not!? With half of her ass falling out of her skin tight booty shorts, her skimpy camisole paired with her Victorious Secret push up bra (I was able to see the brand because well, her camisole covered almost nothing), and her 6 inch stilettos, people are bound to stare at her. She's looking at me angrily, whispering to her ratchet clique of friends (which would stab her in the back, if it meant they could have and extra pizza bagel). They all simultaneously give me dirty looks and I automatically put on the biggest, fakest smile I've got and Rachel purses her lips at me. I roll my eyes in disgust and anger, but I force myself to turn away.

I then see Piper, Jason's 5-month girlfriend. She's soo pretty. She's fluent in French, English and Greek, but she's Cherokee. She says her dad is a big time movie star so her and her parents are always moving but she's confident that they'll stay in NYC permanently. **(Does this take place in NYC? I forget LOL).**I'm certain that 50% of all the girls in this school hate her, just because she's dating Jason. I love her though, she's always so happy! I smile and wave as I walk past her and she does the same.

Then I see Nico, a super pale, kinda scary and intimidating kid, who's only 5'4. He is rumored to have a crush on Percy, but I don't find it threatening because well, Percy isn't gay. I smile to him and he just looks at me strangely.

_Weird, but whatever._

I finally reach the pool and I see Percy, just about to dive into the pool, concentration masking his face. Coach Hedge blows his whistle and Percy pushes off the floor with strength. He glides his way through the water and finishes first. As soon as he touches the other wall, he looks at the clock. "Great job, Percy!", says Coach Hedge, "Another record breaking time! No doubt about it, you'll become the next Michael Phelps, maybe even better!" Percy smiles with pride and says, "Thanks Coach.".

He gets out of the pool and sees me. His eyes immediately light up and seeing that fills me up with joy. He grabs his towel off the bleachers and dries himself off in seconds. He runs to me and gives me a hug bear hug, almost making me spill out my insides. I smile and lean in for a kiss, which he quickly returns. BLEEEEEP! We turn and see the Coach blowing his whistle, hard. "NO PDA!" he says. Percy and I laugh, and we walk out of the pool area together.

**Percy POV**

The day goes by fast today and before we know it, Annabeth and I are walking out of school together, hand in hand. We climb into my car and I start the engine. Annabeth turns on the radio and starts singing along to the tunes. I sing along with her. I stop by Burger King to get us some food. We quickly get our delicious fat food and eat on the way to my house. We talk about our day, just the random little things and we finally get to my house. **(don't you guys enjoy the innocent parts of relationships ships as much as the dirty ones? ugh so cute tbh.)**We walk up to the door step and hear some giggling inside. "It sounds like your mom and Adriana are having fun, let's see what they're up to.

I open the door up and see what may traumatize me forever.

Gabe. Gabe and my mom. Gabe and my mom together. Gabe and my mom together holding each other, both blushing. **(Btw I'm making Gabe much skinnier and not so bad smelling, just for the sake of this plot). **Not only we're they close to kissing, but they were so infatuated with each other they barely noticed Annabeth and I until 15 seconds after we walked into the house. When she finally looked over, she looked surprised. "Oh! Percy, Annabeth, welcome! This is Gabe, one of my assistants." I looked over at Annabeth and her jaw was slightly open, like she was surprised as well but she couldn't be rude about it. "Um, hi Gabe.", she says, looking unsure. She's heard of all the stories about Gabe. His laziness in the office, to the random naps he takes in meetings.

_Why would my mom, a wonderful, kind person go out with a bozo like him?_

After an awkward pause filled with stares and red faces passes through for a few agonizingly long seconds. "Well, hi Gabe, I'm Percy.", I say through gritted teeth.

Annabeth grabs my hand and takes me upstairs, trying to get rid of the weird situation. I let her take me. Once we reach my room, Adriana was sitting on my bed, looking as mad and confused as I felt. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHY IS GABE THE TUNA SMELLING HOBO IN OUR HOUSE, CANOODLING WITH MOM?!", shes says, looking very scary for a 11 year old. "I don't know but you might wanna tone the volume down a bit, he's just downstairs, you know.", I say. "I DON'T GIVE A FLOATING BANANA WHAT HE THINKS! WHY DOES HE WEAR TUNA FISH COLOGNE? WHY IS HE WITH MOM? WHY IS MOM OKAY WITH A TUNA-FISH HOBO IN OUR HOUSE? WHY IS SHE KISSING A TUNA FISH? SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS HERE!" "Adriana, shut up. We're just as clueless as you are.", I say. "Look, I know that Gabe isn't exactly, the "ideal man" for your mom, but I think its good that she found someone else, and I think you should be happy that she's happy.", Annabeth replies patiently. "...OK...", Adriana says. She leaves my room looking disappointed and mad.

"Ugh, this is crazy, Gabe sucks. He's so lazy, he's not good enough fro her.", I say exasperated. "I know, I know, Percy. You don't like it, I get it. It seems that no one can replace your dad, but that's okay. No one can replace anyone. He's just gonna be another guy in your life.", Annabeth tells me sweetly. I kiss her on the forehead and she smiles. "I could never replace someone like you. I love you.", I say. "I know.", she says and she returns my kiss, but this time on the lips. "I love you too.", she says.

We spend the rest of the day finishing our homework and watching some Netflix. Annabeth calls her dad to ask him to pick her up and he comes in 10 minutes. "Bye Percy, see you tomorrow.", she says while hugging me goodbye. "Bye Wise girl. Text me when you get home.", I say. "Will do." I watch her car drive out and I turn back into my door.

**Annabeth POV**

I wake up the next day to a beautiful Saturday morning at 10 am. I grab my phone and check for text messages. Percy texted me _Good morning! Do you want me to bring you breakfast? Love you._(9:43 am). I reply and say _Yes, get me some McD's and a Starbucks coffee pls. Love you. _Piper has also sent me a message. _hey Anna! is it ok if i call you that? lol anyway, don't forget about our beach day today! we gotta get in the car early so we can drive there early! text me asap!_(7:23 am). "_Oh, shit, I totally forgot about it!" _I reply back to her saying, _I'm sorry! I just woke up! Who's coming again?. _I got up from my bed and walk to my bathroom to wash my face. While I'm brushing my teeth, I get a text back from Piper. _You, Percy, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel and Jason. Btw no worries about being late, we've got the entire weekend! We'll come and pick you up in 2 hours! Pack well!(10:14 am). _I sigh in relief and finish washing my teeth.

I hear a knock on the door. "Annabeth! I'm here with food!", says Percy. I hop down the stairs to the front door and open it. Percy's there, holding 3 bags of food from McDonald's and two Starbucks coffees. He looks at me and smirks. You gestures to my chest and says, "I think you forgot something." I am suddenly very aware that I am wearing only a bra and some comfy shorts. "Haha. It's not like you haven't seen me like this before." I say. **(Or has he?)**.

I grab the drinks and head to my dining table. He follows me. "So for the beach day, how long are we staying?", I ask. "Just one day, we have to get back in time for school.", Percy says, already chowing down on his hotcakes. I eat my own, taking a few sips of coffee in between the bites of pancakes.

After I finish, I say, "I better get ready. Did you get packed already?", I ask Percy. "Yah, I got my stuff in the car." I run upstairs and pack all my necessities for the beach day. "Can we stop by a gas station on the way to get food?", Percy asks. "Well, duhhh. Literally everyone coming can't survive unless they eat every hour.", I reply sarcastically. We both laugh.

"So how's everything going at home?", I ask. "Well, Gabe hasn't stayed the night, so alright I guess.", Percy replies. Just then, a car drive up into my car port, along with some laughing and yelling, "Oi, get off my face, Leo!", I hear Frank say. Percy and I laugh and we grab our stuff and head to the car. "HEY GUYS!", Leo screams. "Hey Leo.", I reply, laughing at the crazy situation happening in the over packed truck. Percy and I pile in, greeting everyone with hellos and hugs. "Let's go, guys! Gas it, Jason!", Leo yells. "I can't dude, I gotta save the gas!", Jason says. We all laugh like crazy as the car drives towards the direction of the beach.

**Hey guys! Once again I'm really sorry for not updating in a super long time. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Beach day". Trust me, i'm planning it to be a juicy one. :)) baiiii**


End file.
